Many ultrasound exams are driven by a rigid protocol. The system operator acquires standard views in a fixed order, entering different modes (color Doppler, PW, CW, M-mode) in a specific order, making specific measurements in a specific order, and saving appropriate images and video clips.
One example of a protocol is a cardiology exam, such as a stress echo examination. The common practice is to step the user through a pre-defined series of clip acquisitions that allow the clinician to compare left ventricular motion from a variety of views, with and without stressing the heart. Within the industry, there are standard pre-defined protocols (e.g., two-stage exercise stress, four-stage exercise stress, etc.). The ACUSON Sequoia™ echocardiography platform offers some degree of user customization of protocol factors such as the number of stages, the number of views, and the clip capture parameters used for each stage/view.
Operating the ultrasound system to step through the protocol properly may be difficult. Typically, the ultrasound system includes a keyboard with many keys that requires complex input to step through the protocol. This complexity limits those who may operate the system properly. Specifically, the operator of the ultrasound system must be familiar with the ultrasound system in order to manipulate the ultrasound system to follow the prescribed protocol and acquire the appropriate clinical data. Moreover, this complexity may increase the possibility that the protocol is incorrectly followed. Even for an experienced ultrasound system operator, the complex input may increase the number of errors in stepping through the protocol. Thus, this complexity in running the protocol operating the ultrasound system may limit the usability and reduce the reliability of the ultrasound system.